


Death’s Bride

by DabbleWrites



Category: EXID (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Death’s Bride, F/M, Prophecy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DabbleWrites/pseuds/DabbleWrites
Summary: You are a Seer.What is a Seer? A Seer is someone whose sixth sense is stronger than most people’s and can see Death.You did not want to be one, you just want to be normal—yet what happens when Death comes for you?No, not for you to die—for you to be his bride.*Updates every Friday*





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I made this story a while ago in Wattpad with the same title, but decided to adapt it to a BTS fanfic because Namjoon as Death is such a concept.  
> I really just chose girl names based off of different girl kpop groups, I don’t really ship any of the pairings that happened because of that (namely Jin/LE).  
> Enjoy and rememeber this is all for fun!

**PROLOGUE**

 

The dark corridor was silent.

An eerie type of silence that makes one think something was about to happen.

Sure enough, the faint echo of footsteps grew louder and louder as two figures emerged from the darkness.

“I make no mistakes, Seokjin. What is done is done You cannot change the Lordship’s destiny.” One of the two figures said.

Seokjin, a handsome man with hair like coal and eyes like rubies, continued to walk in haste.

“Please focus, Seokjin.”

“I guess not then.” Jin sighed dramatically then he became serious, “His Lordship will not accept this, you know that.”

The other man sighed, “It does not matter whether he accepts this or not—it is after all his destiny.”

“But he can’t fall in love, it will only lead to disaster.”

The old man turned to the younger man, his eyes gleaming with amusement, “Who are we to question fate? I am only the Messenger, the one who receives the prophecy.”

“What should I tell him then?”, Jin asked.

“Who?”

“His Lordship—Death!” Jin replied.

“You are impatient, young one.” The Messenger answered in amusement.

Jin groaned, “Easy for you to say, you don’t have to talk to Death about this. How can I even tell him all this? You know how he is in the subject of love.”

“Then do not tell him the whole prophecy, only that he must choose a bride. It is not important for His Lordship to know the whole prophecy just yet.”

Jin hesitated, he did not like the idea of keeping secrets from Death, “Are you sure that is a good idea?”

“You said so yourself, His Lordship will never accept a prophecy that has to do for love. For the good of universe, you need to keep the rest of prophecy from him.”

“I just know this will bite me in the butt later.” Jin muttered.

“His Lordship will understand.”

“We must know two different Lordships then,” Jin snorted, “So how long must I keep It from him?”

“The time would pose itself and you will tell him.” The Messenger simply replied and walked on.

“But—”

Without looking back, the old man suddenly disappeared.

The young man sighed and with a swish of his black robes, he too disappeared.

The dark corridor was silent yet again.

 


	2. Chapter 1: A Deadly Deal

 

_Seers._

That’s what your grandmother calls people with a certain…gift.

Their sixth sense is more developed than an average person, so you can sense things like people’s auras or spirits or can predict something that may happen moments before it does.

You hated this so-called gift. It was annoying and burdensome, having that responsibility.  For you, it has always led to trouble. You just wanted to be a simple kid and lead a simple life.

The most annoying part, however, of being a Seer was seeing _him._

Death.

You have only seen him a few times in your life, but he always left a chilling presence. His arrival always marked tragedy, the mood in the room instantly darkens as he stands there all tall and imposing. You could still remember the first time you have ever saw him.

You were just a child, not quite six, when your grandfather passed away. You heard a mysterious man with a dark aura arguing with your grandmother. You hid behind your mother’s skirts, for he looked very scary indeed. She pleaded with him, begged him to spare her husband. He just looked at her with his cold, dark eyes and said nothing. It was like he was a statue. Not an hour had passed before your grandpa had a heart attack.

You could still hear her pleas to him, “Please save him.”, as he stood over the body, expressionless. You remembered wondering why your grandma was begging to an evil man. You later asked her who that man was.

_“What man, honey?” Grandma asked, wiping a tear from her eyes._

_“The evil man. The one you were begging to.”_

_Your grandma froze as her face grew pale, “Y-you can see Death?”_

_You nodded, “Who’s Death?”_

_She took hold of your arms and stared into your eyes, “Y/N, dear, listen to me and listen to me good. That man, the man you saw, his name is Death.”_

_“D-Death?”_

_“Yes, if you see him do not bother him. Do you hear me, Y/N? Do not talk to Death.”_

_She looked very serious, so you nod._

_“Promise me.”_

_“I promise, grandma.”_

_She then pulled you into a tight hug._

Since that eventful night, you saw Death all around the city; near car accidents, after a murder, at the hospital.

He never spoke to you once, nor you to him. You kept your grandmother’s promise, which was fine by you because you did not want to involve yourself him. You just wished to live a normal, peaceful life.

A hand suddenly was in front of your face and you heard a voice, “Hello? Is anybody home?”

You shook yourself out of your thoughts and looked at your friend, Lisa, smiling at you.

“Yes, someone’s home and they are annoyed.” You answered flatly.

“Ah sorry, you were just spaced out for a second there.”

“Yeah, I’m thinking, which is more than I can say about you.”, You teased.

She gasped, “I think! I just don’t _fantasize_.”

“Well we better keep walking or someone’s going to take our seats.”

“You’re right. Come on, let’s go.”

She grabbed my hand and you rushed to the courtyard where you guys normally sat for lunch. Thankfully, no one had stolen your spots yet. You sat down and ate your lunch with Lisa. All was well. Everything was normal. Yet, at the same time, something was wrong.

You looked up and, to your dismay, saw Death.

And he was staring right at you.

Panicking, you quickly looked away and turned to Lisa.

“…with that project, huh?” She smiled at you and you weakly smiled back, trying to keep it together.

_Why is he looking at me?_

“…and the…are you even paying attention?”

“No, I am.” You lied and she didn’t buy it.

“You’re thinking of Jungkook again, aren’t you?” She accused you and you blushed.

“No I wasn’t!”

“I mean I can’t blame you, he _is_ the golden boy of the campus.” Lisa said dreamily.

Normally, you would love to talk about how perfect Jungkook was, but you were sort of having a crisis with Death being here and _staring at you._

_Maybe it’s your turn._

You tried to shake the thought and sneaked a glance at Death.

He was gone.

_Huh,_ you thought, _maybe I imagined it…_

You couldn’t stop thinking about how your eyes met though, his cold eyes looking like bottomless tombs; you shivered.

“Hey, are you ok?” Lisa asked, concerned.

“I’m fine.” You muttered, “Just a bit stressed for Calc today.”

“Tell me about it.” Lisa groaned.  

When you went home that afternoon, you ran to your grandma and asked her, “Has Death ever spoken to you?”

She paused her painting and looked at you in alarm, “Why the sudden question, y/n?”

“I…had a strange encounter with Death today.” You admit.

“What kind of strange encounter?” Your grandma looked more alarmed by the second and you bit your lip.

“Um…well he was kind of staring at me in lunch today?”

“Did he spoke to you?”

“No, he sort of disappeared after a while. What does this mean? Am I going to die?”

Your grandmother ran her hand through her hair, “No, this can’t be happening—”

“What’s wrong? Is something wrong?” You saw her panic and thought the worst.

_I guess I am going to die._

“We Seers,” She said slowly, “have a prophecy that has been passed down for generations. The prophecy has something to do with Death choosing a bride among Seers every time the planets aligned—or some bullshit like that. It has never been confirmed and I never knew it was true—until _he_ spoke to me.”

“Death spoke to you?”

“Yes. It was during a solar eclipse, I was around your age. Death spoke to me, said I was chosen to be his bride.”

“His bride?”

Whatever you expected, you didn’t expect this. _Bride?_

“Yes, I pleaded with him, said I was in love and planning on getting married. Surprisingly, he heard my pleas---but it came with a price.”

She closed her eyes and turned away from you.

“What was the price? Grandma, what’s going on?”

Your grandma turned back to you and you surprised to find tears in her eyes, “I am so sorry, y/n.”

“Grandma, what was the price?” You had a feeling of dread in your stomach.

“I was young, foolish, and in love. So I agreed with his terms. I was not to be his bride…but the next Seer in my family will be.”

It took a second to process this and you couldn’t speak from the mix of emotions you were feeling. Betrayal being the prominent one.

“I’m so sorry, y/n.” Your grandma tried to wipe the tears from her eyes, “I didn’t mean to pull you into this. You can realize my horror when I found out that you were a Seer as well.”

“Does this mean I will die?” You ask quietly and she bit her lip.

“I don’t know, I’m sorry.”

“I just wanted a normal life.” You said, mostly to yourself, “How can my life end up so fucked?”

“Well Death hasn’t spoken to you yet, that’s a good sign. Maybe he’s only suspicious that you are a Seer. Try not to confirm his suspicions, ignore him if you can.”

“Do you think that would help?”

 “I don’t know,” she answered honestly, “but it’s the best chance we got. Please promise me you won’t speak to him.”

You doubt that will help, but your grandmother looked so desperate, “I promise. I’m going to go now, I need some time to think.”

She didn’t stop you as you walked past her, to the door. Your mind was in chaos as you walked to the playground near your house.

_Death’s bride._

The very thought disgusted you, you wanted nothing to do with that… _man._ If he can even be called a man. You weren’t sure _what_ he was.

You sat on the swings and looked at the familiar, worn playground; a place your grandmother brought you to a lot as a kid.

You felt betrayed by your grandmother, but knew you couldn’t stay mad at her. You loved her too much to stay mad at her for too long. You were still hurt though, to sacrifice you. _Though she didn’t know you or thought it would be you at the time,_ a voice reminded you. She was your only family. Her and your mother. You three only had each other.

_Mom._

You wondered how to explain this to your mother, who was completely clueless about the whole ‘Seer’ thing, _can_ you even explain it to her? You felt a wave of guilt and wondered what will happed to her when you’re gone.

You sighed as you kicked some gravel, _still, this is some bullshit situation to be in. Why should I be his bride?_

_That’s right,_ you thought, _why should I be his bride?_

You decided then and there that you won’t give up without a fight. You weren’t some Victorian maiden easily swept off her feet by some man—you were better than that.

_I will not die._

And with a newfound determination, you went back to your house.

 

* * *

 

 

“…it’s such a shame he has a girlfriend. I heard he was seriously packing.” Lisa said dreamily and you sighed.

You loved Lisa and all, but sometimes she gets a bit boy crazy.

“Why are you sighing? You like Jungkook like the rest of us, so don’t act all high and mighty now.”

You laughed, “You’re right, but he doesn’t have to be all we talk about. Plus like you mentioned, he has a girlfriend. A serious one at that.”

Lisa pouted, “A girl can dream, right?”

You smiled, “She can certainly try.”

Your smile dropped though when you noticed that Death was here again. Staring at you again. Like some creep.

_Honestly, his stalker-y behavior is starting to get annoying. Doesn’t he have more important things to be doing? Like taking souls, for example?_

You decided to ignore him like what your grandma suggested and finish your lunch. You sneaked a look and saw that he wasn’t there.

_Maybe you’re just getting paranoid,_ you reasoned with yourself as you got up to use the bathroom.

You passed Jungkook and his gang and couldn’t resist thinking how cute he looked with his doe eyes and huge grin.

_Get a grip, y/n, he has a girlfriend. Don’t fall for a pretty face._

You entered the bathroom. After you came out of the stall, you washed your hands. The sound of the water splashing cut through the silence filled the bathroom. You looked up at the mirror and almost had a heart attack.

Death was right behind you staring at you through the mirror.

You froze, not knowing what to do, but slowly looked back down and continued to wash your hands.

The water continued to splash into the sink, really adding more suspense as none of spoke to the other. You could literally feel the pounding of your heart in your ears and you knew for sure Death could hear it.

_Boom-boom, boom-boom._

You felt a cool breeze next to your ear and you tense up, your sixth sense tickling like crazy. Then, for the first time, you heard his voice.

“I know you can see me.” Death breathed into your ear, giving you goosebumps. His voice was deep and pleasant, like honey. If you weren’t careful, you can see yourself falling into it’s honey trap.

Instead, you kept a pokerface and reached for a paper towel.

“Ignoring me won’t help you.” He continued.

At that, you nearly ran out of the bathroom; the tension of the room was too thick.

_I’mScrewedI’mScrewedI’mScrewed,_ you kept chanting to yourself like a mantra.

When you got safely to your class, you finally let out a huge breath you didn’t know you were keeping in.

_Why did he had to be so creepy about it? This is a romance story, not horror._

 You reached to your seat next to Lisa, who started to drone on about sprig break. You were still shocked by the encounter so weren’t paying much attention.

She soon noticed your disinterest.

“Y/n, I know you hate going out but I refuse to let you stay at home and watch Netflix all spring break.”

“It’s a valid way to spend the time.” You said distractedly, looking around the room to check that Death didn’t follow you here.

“Are you looking for someone?”

You blush, “I-it’s nothing.”

Lisa smirked and nudged you, “Is it a boy?”

“No, I’m not looking for anyone.” You replied, but she didn’t seem to believe you.

_This is the icing to the cake,_ you thought as you stared at the rain pouring down, _Of course the day that I didn’t bring an umbrella._

Usually you were so good at predicting when it will rain, having a developed 6th sense and all, but you were so distracted with Death that you didn’t notice the signs. You inwardly cursed Death, another way he was ruining your life—it seemed like he was doing so well.

You sighed and pulled the hood over your head and zipped up your hoodie; _guess I have to brave the elements then._ You started to walk into the rain, resigned to your fate.

The rain wasn’t a drizzle or even a soft _pitter patter_ , it was a downpour and unrelenting; you were soaked in a matter of seconds.

You were a few minutes in when you heard a familiar deep voice.

“Do you need an umbrella?”

You turn and are startled to see Death holding out an umbrella to you. Realizing your mistake by acknowledging him, you quickly turned around and walked away—

\--but are stopped by Death appearing right in front of you.

“It was cute at first, but I think it’s time to stop the games, honey.”

You grit your teeth at the pet name and try to step around him—he steps with you, blocking your way again.

“Y/n, dear, please don’t make me lose my patience.”

You try to avoid him but he blocks you again.

This made you lose your patience.

“Can’t you just leave me alone?” You hiss.

He smirked, “Never, now take the umbrella, you’re going to catch a cold.”

You scoff and walk around him, successful this time and you are able to walk away.

“I’m already soaked, _genius._ Plus, I rather be sick than get help from the likes of you.”

“You can’t run away from me, y/n. You are after all my bride.”

“Bride my ass.” You called over your shoulder, “I don’t remember signing up for this.”

He pops in font of you again, to your frustration.

“Yes, but your grandmother gave her consent, and seeing she’s one of your guardians the contract is void.”

“But I am of age.” You narrowed your eyes at him, “I don’t need my guardian’s consent for anything.”

“It doesn’t matter, your petty laws here on earth are not the same as where I come from. Your grandmother made a promise to me, I came to collect.”

“I don’t care, I won’t marry you.” You say stubbornly.

He takes a step closer to you and you are suddenly struck with how tall he was. How handsome he was. He opens the umbrella and covers you with it and with a snap of his fingers you were dry. You quickly shook your traitorous thoughts away, _just because he’s cute doesn’t mean he can just waltz in and make me his bride._

“You will marry me, y/n, because I have nothing to lose while you have everything to lose.”

You narrowed your eyes at him, “Is that a threat? What do you mean by that?”

“You’ll figure it out,” He smirked and disappeared.

  _How dare he blackmail me? He sure knows a way to woo a lady,_ you thought sarcastically. You then realized the sneaky little bastard snuck the umbrella into your hand when you weren’t paying attention.

You quickly cast it aside, not wanting to touch something that’s Death’s—it could be cursed.

You go home and saw your grandmother was painting. Your grandmother reads tarot cards and palms for a living, taking advantage of her sixth sense, but her true passion comes from painting. You saw her mixing the acrylics and putting delicate brushstrokes unto the canvas.

“Hey grandma, I’m home!” You called out and she snapped out of her artist trance to look at you and smiled.

“Y/n!” She then took in your wet state and frowned, “You walked home in the rain! You should have called, I would have picked you up.”

You shook your head, “I didn’t want to bother you, and knew you had a customer earlier.”

She quickly placed her brush into the water cup and made your way towards you, shaking her head, “Go change and take a shower right now, you’re going to catch a cold!”

“I’m fine—”

“That wasn’t a suggestion, it was order. Now go.” She ushered you out of her studio and you changed and took a bath, which you had to admit felt very nice.

You walked into the kitchen and saw that your grandma prepared some hot chocolate. You lit up and started to drink it.

“So how was your day, y/n?”

You froze thinking about Death and immediately said, “Fine, just fine. Same old.”

She noticed your hesitation, “Is it Death again?”

“I---”

“Y/n, I don’t think it’s safe for you to go out anymore. It seems silly, but I don’t want him to—”

“N-no, grandma, it wasn’t Death.” You lied, “I’m fine, really.”

“If you say so…”

“So where’s mom?” You asked, wanting to change the subject.

“Out doing groceries. Which reminds me, I have to go to the flower shop to get more flowers.”

“In this weather?” You asked.

“It’s not pouring anymore, it toned down a bit. Besides, how am I supposed to draw flowers without flowers?”

“I dunno, from your imagination? You’ve looked at a lot of flowers. Or maybe you can look at photos at the internet or something.”

Your grandma gave you a withering look, “Have I taught you nothing? It is not the same to draw from a picture than from an actual subject---if you do, your drawing will come out flat.”

You winced, _now I stupidly unlocked her ‘artist lecturing mode’. It’s better now to just agree with whatever she says._

“Okay, you’re right, grandma.”

“Well then, as long as you remember this time. I’ll be going now, take care.” She waved at you.

Suddenly, Death’s warning (well, more like threat) played out in your head and you panicked— _what if he’s talking about your grandma?_

“Wait--!” She turned around, “I’ll go with you.”

Your grandma gave you a confused look, “Now why would you do that? You hate shopping.”

“I-I just don’t want to be alone in this house.” You lied and she gave you a sympathetic smile.

“I know, you must be scared of Death. I would be too.”

You felt bad in lying to your grandma, but you had to make sure she is safe. You followed her out the door into her car.

“So grandma, do you have any idea what flower you’re going to buy?” You asked as you tried to ignore your sixth sense telling you this was a bad idea.

“No, of course not! I pick whichever drives my inspiration.” She answered, then said in a stage-whisper, “Or more like what my sixth sense tells me is the one.”

You sighed, that means this might take a while.

You arrived the flower shop, a quaint little shop that your grandma frequented. You were sure the reason this shop is still in business is because of her.

Your grandmother greeted the worker by name and started to go through the plants and flowers. You start to wander around aimlessly, waiting for your grandma to make a decision.

You kept feeling anxious, but you tried to shake it off. Ever since you spoke to Death, your sixth sense was all over the place and you couldn’t really trust your instincts. Besides, you trusted your grandmother. If she didn’t feel anything, it’s probably nothing. Her sixth sense is better developed than yours after all.

“What do you think of my plant?” Your grandma went up to you, holding a potted plant.

“I thought you were getting a flower…?”, you asked as you walked out the door to the car.

“Yes, but this one _called to me._ And get this: it’s called Handsome Devil. Ironic, huh?” Grandmother laughed.

“Yes, we are rolling in the irony.” You said, and she handed you the plant.

“Take this while I drive, will you?”

“Sure.” You said, and she started to drive.

“It’s Latin name is _Viburnum_ , it’s going to be very fun to paint.”

You looked down at the plant on your lap and frowned.

_Handsome Devil._

You looked up and saw a car coming towards you with screeching tires. Before you could react, your world went white, then black.

 

* * *

 

 

**_Beep… Beep… Beep._ **

_Everything hurts._

That was your first thought as slowly opened your eyes. For a second you thought you died and went to heaven but realized that the white in front of you was the ceiling of a hospital.  

The beeping of your heart monitor grated your nerves and you wished you could turn it off.

**_Beep. Beep. Beep._ **

You looked around the room and your eyes landed unto a figure staring down at you.

You narrowed your eyes at him, “What happened?”, your voice sounded weaker than you would like.

He just gave me a sorrowful look and you repeated the question, “What happened?”

This time, it was a bit louder.

**_Beep. Beep. Beep._ **

You knew from the look on his face what happened, but you needed him to say it.

“Death, tell me what happened.” You said as tears started to stream down your cheeks to your ears.

“It was her time.” He said simply.

“Bullshit.” You said bitterly, “You caused this! This is low, even for you.”

You heard the beeping becoming faster, but you ignored it.

“I caused nothing. It was her time, now I came to collect her soul.”

“You did this so I can be your bride! You’re crazy, I will never do that.”

Death frowned at you, “I do admit it is very coincidental, but you are nowhere right.”

You continued to feel the hot tears fall down to your ears and neck and the burning sensation of your chest grew.

**_Beep.Beep.Beep._ **

“Please” You begged, “give me back my grandma.”

“I cannot change fate.” He simply answered, “Besides, you don’t want to be my bride. Why would I do favors for strangers?”

With that, he disappears. Frustrated, you weakly throw a pillow and break down crying.

**_BEEPBEEPBEEP---_ **

The nurses must have sensed my distress because they quickly fill the room and try to calm you down, but you couldn’t even hear them.

_GRANDMA!_

They put something in your IV to lull you back to sleep. Still, you could feel the hot tears flow down from the corner of your eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

You were in your bed, hugging your pillow. You thought you would have run out of tears by now, but your body kept surprising you and the tears just kept coming.

It was miracle, they said, that you survived. It was a miracle you came out of the accident that killed your grandma with minor injuries. A fucking miracle.

You haven’t heard from Death since that fateful encounter, and you hope it will stay that way. But you knew that you weren’t that lucky.

You heard the door knock and you quickly wipe your tears.

“Y/N?”

You looked up and saw your mom at the doorway, her eyes red from crying. Yours probably were the same.

“What mom?” You asked and turned to look out the window, not knowing how to face her.

“I know it’s hard and you’ve been closer to your grandmother than me, but please let me help you. Sometimes pain is better shared.”

“Mom, I appreciate the effort, but I want to be alone right now,” You replied as you tried to keep your voice from crackling. You succeeded, sort of.

You were met by silence and you knew it was a dick move. You knew your mom was hurting too, but you’re too much in pain to comfort her. After a few minutes, you heard her leave the room and close the door behind her.

_I miss her so much,_ and you went to her studio to feel closer to her.

It was dark, no one came here since her death. You opened the curtains and light and memories flooded the room.

_“What a nice painting! What is it, dearie?” Grandma asked, she smiled as she looked over my shoulder._

_“It’s the flower.” You answered, pointing to the floor on the vase across the room._

_Grandma chuckled, “You have a strong eye. Such unique colors for a flower.”_

_You grabbed a purple crayon, “I want to be just like grandma.”_

_She smiled, but the smile didn’t quite reach her eyes. She muttered something, something so low you didn’t think you caught it right._

_“Child, pray you’re not just like me.”_

You looked at the painting on the easel, forever unfinished.

The subject was resting not a few feet away, already dried up and withered, as if it knows that it’s painting will never be finished.

You touched the canvas, feeling the texture of the paint, and remembered when she tried to teach you how to paint.

_“Don’t overthink it—just feel.”_

_You groaned as you put the paintbrush down, “Just admit it, I suck at this.”_

_“Hey,” She hugged me from behind, “Don’t beat yourself over it, it’s just paint.”_

_“I’m not good at anything though.” You said dramatically, it was the height of your teenage angst after all. “At least you can paint. I can’t even do that.”_

_You grandma turned your face towards her, “You’ll find your place in this world, y/n—”_

_You groaned, and she hushed you, “You will. Maybe not now, but later you will. And just know that I’ll always be proud of you,_

This brought a fresh round of bittersweet tears as you reflected on how much she loved you.

_And I loved her as much,_ you thought as you wiped your tears.

 

* * *

 

 

You hated funerals.

This one was no exception. As a Seer you can sense Death, smell his scent, bringing very unpleasant memories.

Seeing your grandma in a box and not up and about laughing…it was just wrong.

You felt a hand on your shoulder and looked up to your mom’s sad smile.

“She’s in a better place now,” your mom said.

Tears threatened to spill again as you grit your teeth.

“I-I need some air.” You told her and she gave you a nod.

“Don’t get lost, okay?”

You numbly nodded and went to the lobby of the funeral home, which was empty. You took a few deep breaths as you tried to control yourself.

“It’s a pretty good turnout, your grandmother was very loved.”

You didn’t even turn around. You knew who it was.  

“Are you happy now? Taking away the one I love the most?” You said numbly.

Death stayed silent and you turned around. He stood there stiffly, wearing his usual black suit, looking reflective.

“Your grandmother lived a great, long life, which is much more than a lot of souls. You should be thankful she lived that long.”

You glared at him, “It wasn’t long enough.”

He sighed, “You humans are so selfish sometimes. Have you ever wondered that maybe she’s happy dead?”

“How can one be happy dead?”

“Death isn’t such a horrible thing, y/n. She is ecstatic about seeing her husband and deceased family. The only thing she worries about is you.”

“Why would she talk to you?” You asked in disbelief, “Grandma doesn’t like you too much.”

“Everyone has to talk to me, I’m Death.”

There was a silence and you grew weary.

“Why are you here? Why did you come to her funeral?”

“You know why I’m here, y/n.”

“The answer is still no.”, you grit your teeth, angry he will bring this up during _your grandmother’s funeral._

“This isn’t up for debate, you will be my bride. The only reason I haven’t dragged you with me is for your consideration.”

You looked at him in disbelief, “Well _thanks_ for that, _thanks_ for your _consideration_.”

“What if I say you can meet your grandmother?”

This caused you to pause.

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t you see? If you go to my Kingdom, you can see everyone who’s deceased. Including your precious grandmother.”

To have one more chance to see your grandmother one more time and maybe say a final goodbye would be something you would give anything for.

_But would you give up your life? Your future?_

“Why should I trust you?”

“Frankly you shouldn’t trust me, but that’s also besides the point. Let me put this plainly: I don’t want you to be my bride either. I, frankly, don’t give a damn. It’s just this stupid _prophecy_ that binds our fates together. I have tried to find my way around it many times, but it always ends up with the same conclusion.”

“So you tried to oppose the prophecy?”

He sighed, “Yes, and it was all for naught. Whenever I will teleport it will bring me back to the bride. If not, the bride will magically appear in my kingdom.”

You grit your teeth, hating that you can’t hate him because he’s a victim of fate like you are. That doesn’t mean that you have to like the guy though.

“Death, I may be your bride, but don’t you think for a second I am going to love you. I’m not doing this for you or this stupid prophecy, but for my grandma.”

He smirked, “As long as you understand that I would not love you as well.”        

 


End file.
